


3/14

by In_fridge



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 53过个白色情人节
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 5





	3/14

**Author's Note:**

> 架空世界观下的白情贺文  
> 傻白甜 角色和作者都没什么智商

三月份的第十四天。历史上的今天一定有着许多值得纪念的事情，但是多数人如今只记得男生们今天应当回送礼物。  
真嗣跨进教室就看到了明日香桌子上多得夸张的零食，就算不去看那位金发小姐的桌子，班级里其他女同学的桌子也呈现出一派壮观的景象。  
相田正想尽办法往绫波的桌子上加上一份礼品而不碰倒其他东西，显然这项任务对他来说有点过于困难了，要毁掉小山的平衡只需要他手上到那盒巧克力曲奇再倾斜五度。  
“奇怪……绫波同学没有给你送过礼物吧。”  
原本在位置上收拾东西顺带阻止男生们愚蠢行为的班长实在看不下去了。手腕轻巧地划了个圈，相田的那盒曲奇终于稳当地加入了小山堆里。  
“班长……！又没有说只能送回礼嘛，是对她的心意啦、心意。”  
“平常可没见你对我们班女生有什么心意。天天只懂做些奇怪的事情。”  
班长撇撇嘴，一副不满的样子，倒是没有再开口说什么。  
没有直接回到座位上，真嗣也加入了男生们的礼物派送，一个月前的送礼者名单现在成了收礼者名单。小半书包的巧克力使得放下书包时让真嗣有种莫名的放松感。根据提前记录的小纸条按图索骥地完成了送礼，书包又恢复了往日的重量。  
“回应他人的好意还真累啊……”  
没有意义的抱怨夹着些许的愉快，倒不多么期待女生们看到回礼的喜悦，真嗣只觉得完成了人际交往的任务而轻松。  
薰姗姗来迟的时候班上已经没有空着的座位了，也有几个女生悄悄地往门口看去，试图发现薰藏着的情人节回礼。  
教室的推拉门顺着滑轨移动发出了一阵噪音，白发的少年几乎是两手空空的站在门前。真嗣几乎能听到女生们哀怨的心声。  
“早安，真嗣君。”  
就像平凡的每一天一样，薰径直走向真嗣身后属于自己的位置，挂好书包，收拾文具，坐在位置上笑盈盈地望着真嗣。  
“啊，嗯，早安。”  
于是一早上的课程就这么过去，课间人群叽叽喳喳的讨论声一点也没能引起薰的注意，从入学时开始白发的少年就与周围格格不入。不仅是过于精致的外表，他那可以算得上是冷漠的口吻和性格也使他在人群里出众。  
这只是大多数人的看法，实际上真嗣也见过他和明日香吵得不可开交的样子，甚至偶尔他也会一脸温和的和绫波聊些关于哲学的高深问题。  
对真嗣来说，薰和其他人眼中的渚薰是不一样的。白发少年会时不时对自己表达好感，会鼓励自己，也会拉着自己做些其实他并不很感兴趣的事。就像是天上派来引领自己的使者一样。一旦少年那红宝石色的精致眼瞳望向自己，真嗣就无法冷静。  
现在也是如此。  
午餐时间的薰总会找些借口粘在真嗣身边，享受短暂的放松时间。但今天他不光是迅速解决了自己的那份午餐，还沉默着盯着真嗣的眼睛直勾勾地一个劲看。  
“……薰君？”  
疑惑的声音不由自主地从喉咙里飘出，真嗣放下筷子。  
“巧克力很甜呢。原料明明是苦涩的味道，经过人类加工之后却是这样的甜蜜。”  
薰的嘴角又往上挑了些。他从裤袋里摸出了一个包装简练却精致的盒子，放在真嗣手上。  
“哎？”  
“节日快乐，真嗣君。”  
“但是，为什么薰君要给我……今天可不是男生给男生送礼物的日子。”  
接过盒子的手甚至不敢用力，轻轻地捧着那还带有一丝温度的礼物，真嗣的耳根微微泛起了粉红，看着他黑发下边纤细的脖颈和骨架，薰觉得心里很不平静。  
“今天是表达心意的日子不是吗？所以我要对你的温柔表达感谢才行呀。”  
白发少年意味深长的话语似乎是起到了作用。手足无措的真嗣实在是想不出来该怎么回应才好。  
温柔的人是薰君才对。自己这样的人要是接受他的好意，不过是浪费彼此的时间。真嗣内心有无数想要说的话，却都没能说出来。原因自己再清楚不过了，因为同样的好感，自己比他只怕是有过而无不及。  
“真嗣君难道，没有给我准备礼物吗……。”  
突然的追问打破了一时的沉寂。薰好看的脸显露出了一丝的失落，在校园里一同生活如此之久，真嗣也是第一次看见他这样的表情。  
“对、对不起！我没想到薰会给我礼物所以、只准备了给女生的——”  
“那么，能借我一点你的时间当作回礼吗？”  
“薰君可以的话，我是没问题。”  
看到薰得到答复后有些兴奋的表情，真嗣松了一口气。没有辜负他的心意真是太好了。  
随后发生的事情却实在让真嗣意想不到。两人之间的距离迅速的拉进，薰的脸直直对着自己，互相的呼吸都交融在一起似的。银白色的发丝顺着风飘舞着，一瞬间薰看起来仿佛不是属于这个世界的人一般。  
“可以吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“我可不是情人节会送人巧克力的女生噢。”  
“薰君是薰君。所以，嗯。”  
真嗣脸上已经被玫瑰色涂满了，不让自己扭过头去避开薰的眼神已经用尽了浑身解数，只能静静地等待薰的接近。  
只是一个蜻蜓点水式的吻，薰没有再做更多，只是唇与唇相交。属于对方的气息和味道，还有体温和呼吸，一切都使得空气变得甜腻又混乱，好像巧克力打翻在地上蔓延开的浓厚味道。  
薰把脸又拉远，白瓷一样的肌肤染上了红色，淡淡地晕开在真嗣的眼眸里。  
心里只剩下了巧克力一样青涩微苦而甘美的欢喜。


End file.
